mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamaki Izayoi
h n Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears headphones at all times which seem to be his weakness, as he was willing to do anything he was told to if his headphones were held hostage. He wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. In the later parts of the light novel, after his gakuran was made into makeshift bandages for Gry when the latter was injured and his headphones destroyed in the incident in Underwood, Izayoi's new set of clothing consists of a yellow shirt under a red zip vest and a black jacket. He now wears gray pants in place of his old ones and he is still seen wearing his old tennis shoes for footwear. Personality Izayoi Sakamaki, who’s bored of his everyday life, wants at least something fun to do. He even claims that if he could sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games, and thus joined the Gift Games. He appears to enjoy challenges, which is shown thus far in his desire to take on the demon lords. Very early on, when he first arrives at the Miniature Garden, he challenges a water god. Judging by his actions, he is quite intelligent which is seen when he memorizes the order of the cards and coming up with a tactic for the other two to easily find one in the card game in Episode 1 and his gift gives him amazing strength seen when he defeats the water god with ease. Due to this, he finds most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. It is said that he was taught random trivia when he was younger, and it was Canaria who taught him the beauty of the world. This is the reason he is so knowledgeable about the Perseus community, and in Episode 7, the story of the Piper of Hamelin. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off as seen in Episode 2 as he did not continue to challenge Shiroyasha. He also takes pleasure in thinking perverted thoughts about Black Rabbit along with Shiroyasha. As the story continues, it is also shown that he cares a lot for the Community and constantly make plans for the improvements and building of reputation. Though seeming violent on the outside and self proclaimed : "Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I’m - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama."----extract of Volume 1 light novel. He is shown to forgive people who apologize sincerely very readily. He also feels protective when he learns that a criminal is targeting young children. He has a unique charisma that draws people to him and follow his lead. However, because he knows how different he is from others, he feels that he has no one to depend on. He often tries to take all the burdens onto himself. Relationships Shiroyasha - She is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him. Later, Izayoi also goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Black Rabbit - It is shown that he and Black Rabbit have a constant relationship. He usually jokes around her like harassing her or pulling her ears. He is aware of her powers and behaviors. He quite often plays with her like he wants to have all the fun to himself instead of letting Black Rabbit get all the fun herself. He also got insane when she got hurt. Kudou Asuka - It is shown that he and Asuka fought when they first met, and later became friends. In Episode 6, he saved Asuka when they were escaping from an angry Black Rabbit. As the anime goes on, Asuka starts respecting him more for his knowledge and ability. They are friends and the main force for their community. Kasukabe You - During the period when You was bedridden due to the Black Death infection, Izayoi had sat beside her bed reading nochalantly and claiming that he was doing so just to have a private space in the quarantine room. He also forgave her readily when she told him that she had damaged his headphones beyond repair. He pretended not to know that Calico was the one who had stolen his headphones and gave up on his chance to participate in the Harvest Festival opening ceremony. She believes in his strength as she stopped Asuka from using her full powers upon seeing Izayoi's arrival. They are friends and the main force for their community. Jin Russell - Izayoi's good qualities rub onto Jin. He seems to look up to Izayoi very much, listening to him and trying to keep up with him. In turn, Izayoi also helps out with the planning of the Community's future. Helping to suggest plans that would guide the Community to gain more potential allies and build its reputation. They also spend much time in the library together, in the No Name Community grounds, researching on ways to get their lost comrades back. Leticia Draculair - Leticia was first one to ask him about his past and knows the most about him. She was surprised when she heard of his foster mother's name, Canaria, who was also the previous leader for the Community before it fell to the Ouroboro's attack. When Izayoi defeated her in the battle of the huge Dragon, she officially becomes the chief maid of the Community and refers to him and the other problem kids as her masters. Percher - 'Participates actively in Izayoi's plans that includes lots of fun. This is shown when she is seen battling Asuka to make her see the difference in powers, or even making others irate at a big conference. Though when she goes too far in her pranks, Izayoi would rein her in with threats that make her tremble all over just at the thought of it. 'Shirayuki-hime - '''The snake water god that he challenged on his first day and obtained the water sapling from. She then invites him for a game in her territory once more when Shiroyasha asked her to. They played hundreds of games with each other all of which she lost to him and finally becoming the third maid of the Community due to the uncompleted repairs of her temple being delayed. [http://mondaiji-tachi-ga-isekai-kara-kuru-s-desu-yo.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_La_Croix '''Baron La Croix -] He helped Izayoi choose the whether to stay in his world or leave to save the little garden. Background Before the events of the story Izayoi was placed in a foster home. Often he was adopted but found himself back at the homes due to him being too much for the parents to handle. Eventually, he grew sick of the way he was treated and while used by several people, he managed to get back at them. He had swindled them out of a decent amount of money. Using this money, he decided to host a game. The goal of the game was to find him, almost like hide and seek. He would give prize money if someone found him before the time limit. If they failed to find him, he said he would probably go on a rampage because the world was too boring. He played these games to find someone on his level, as is shown when Canaria finds him. Canaria had found him three minutes before the time limit and made him admit defeat. Canaria proposed another game. If she won, he would be her son. If he won, she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this, they both went around the world for two years. During this time, he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. They traveled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. A few years later he attended High School, intending on it being a surprise for Canaria. A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from the sky, and a call from the CANARIA Welfare Organization saying there was a will left to him. Arriving at the foster home a few days later, he reunitied with Suzuka and Homura, the latter being responsible for the creation of his headphones. Later, he met with the lawyer who presented Canaria's will to him. Plot Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Gift Code: Unknown - Not much is known about his ability of the gift card, a fragment of Laplace categorized his ability as Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent on. It is shown that his ability grants him a boost in power and possibly perception (He was able to detect the Fores Garo operatives sneaking on the premises as well as Leticia whenever she was trying to hide her presence). Even his speed is increased greatly (equalling Black Rabbit's). He can defeat a water god with ease, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from the Perseus leader with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea. According to Jin, he can not only cancel gifts, but destroy them. According to Black Rabbit, he has the gift to destroy the heavens and the earth, and the power to destroy gifts simultaneously. It was once hinted by Black Percher that his gift is able to destroy other gifts. In volume 3, his ability was described as the ability to destroy stars when he talks about his life with Leticia. Canaria stated that if his gift were to be given a name, it'd be 'Last Future of Embryo'. Aurora Pillar - power that revolves around creating light construct in the shape of small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching sky, he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. He used it only three times: to destroy pocket dimension, to destroy strongest species and in his fight against Azi Dahaka - their clash reduced Volcano to nothing more than subatomic particles. Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology" a secret of Gods to construct their "universe". Quotes *"I'm bored I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living." (Anime) *"I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could amass a small fortune." (Light Novel) *"I'll show you what happens when you try to go against mere no-names" to Perseus after Iyazoi defeats him. Trivia *Izayoi's foster mother was the former strategist of the 'No Names'. *Izayoi shares the same last name as the Sakamaki brothers from Diabolik Lovers who have similar personalities to Izayoi. He also shares the first name of Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou Project. *Izayoi's gift to destroy anything is also shared with Flandre Scarlet's ability to destroy anything and everything from Touhou Project . Although, his ability is not as powerful as Flandre's ability. *Izayoi shares almost the same hairstyle and hair accessory as Toyosatomimi no Miko from Touhou Project. *It is said by fans that Sakamaki Izayoi was initially one of the lead female characters in another novel by the same author, Tarou Tatsunoko, but evidence of this claim has not been found. Gallery 5524-2136618578.png 8273888166_e1e48b2121_o.jpg Ep2_prettydire.png 20155248_3266521.jpg MGIKKSDYSakamakeGiftGame1.png problem-children-7-650x365.jpg Tumblr miax6qlhv51s0tt05o1 500.gif|They are sweet, they don't know it ♥ images.jpg|izayoi is a boss Iz rule 63.JPG|Izayoi Sakamaki Rule 63 imagesCA17M822.jpg|player V10-02.jpg|Izayoi VS Azi Dahaka Csa.JPG V.jpg Glasses.JPG Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters